Draculaura
,, Klasyczny potwór. Draculaura mogłaby być krewną Draculi... Jednak nie lubi pić krwi. Ta fotka z boku, jest hmm troszkę krwista. Dracula mógłby być jej ojcem. Pierwsze wampiry w kinie lub w książce, to było ,,Dracula" Brama Stokera. Ta thumb|136px|Wampirzycaksiążka powstała w chyba w XIX wieku (n.e.). Zgodnie z wierzeniami, wampir to zmarły, który wstaje z grobu i wypija ludzką krew. Wampiry w wielu książkach i filmach zostały unicestwiane za pomocą kołków (tylko nie zabijajacie Lali!!!). Można się było przed nimi ochronić wieszając czosnek na drzwiach i oknach oraz nacierać kominki, drzwi i okna żeby wampiry się nie dostały. Według Brama Stokera, Dracula wyglądał tak ,,Miał wyrazistą twarz o ostro zarysowanych nozdrzach. Na zaciętych ustach, widocznych pod sumiastymi wąsami, rysował się wyraz okrucieństwa,a ostre białe zęby wychodziły na wargi zaskakującą czerwone, jak na człowieka w tym wieku. Uszy miał blade i szpiczaste, a paznokcie długie i przycięte w szpic. A co nadziwniejsze, środek jego dłoni był owłosiony" - niezbyt podobny do naszej Draculaury, ani do Draculogana, nie sądzicie? Osobowość Draculaura jest przyjacielska i pogodna. Odzwierciedla to jej różowy ubiór. Uwielbia spędzać czas z przyjaciółmi. Zawsze stara się wspierać innych. Uwielbia się uśmiechać. Jest najniższa w Monster High. Znajomi Najlepszą przyjaciółką Lali jest Clawdeen, drugą Frankie Stein. Rodzina Ojcem Draculaury jest Dracula. Miłość ,, Kiedyś chodziłam z takim Rossem, ale okazał się palantem! Clawd mnie uratował! To mój rycerz w futrzanej zbroi... ''- Draculaura w ,, Różnice kulturowe kłów i futer. {C Draculaura w książce (...),, ''Dwie dziewczyny pochłąniete rozmową zajęły miejsca obok Frankie. ''- Wciąż nie mogę w to uwierzyć - zaczęła jedna z nich. Miała na sobie czarno-różową mini w paski i zaciskała usta jak ktoś, kto wstydzi się, bo nosi aparat na zęby.- Żeby na stołówce nie można było znaleźć niczego dla wegan? Wyjęła dwie tabletki z opakowania podpisanego ŻELAZO - SUPLEMENT DIETY i połknęła bez popijania. Jej oczy ginęły w smoliście czarnym, gotyckim makijażu. '' ''- Może spróbowałabyś przynajmniej puree z ziemniaków?- zaproponowała koleżanka, blondynka o jasnej cerze. [ ..]'''-' 'Zawsze ładują do niego pełno czosnku, a wiesz jak go nie cierpię.- odparła weganka , zakładając nogę na nogę i odsłaniając przy tym parę wysokich, wiązanych różowych kozaków, które z pewnością zachwyciłyby Lady Gagę (...)''- opis Draculaury w książce ,, ''Monster High Upiorna szkoła 000.jpg 00000000.jpg 000001.jpg 0074677512461 500X500.jpg 011.jpg 0111.jpg 1.jpg 111.jpg 23456789062345678.JPG 276432 210813275637811 683933 n.jpg 320810 10150306252982481 225525412480 8369299 655946616 n.jpg 3222a5b300218d0f4edf5a96.gif 370db62c8ac5a4c25f848cfded0d8-d46sqe9.jpg 52fbaf8a0ef024955b643be8b4c2baa8-d2zc2lv.jpg 595c0ea3d6fca8d32b62a3f5a7d7ed5b-d32mrm5.jpg 5y9i.png 64b856690f29a4ca62d48fdd28c9eb5f-d32kel6.jpg 673381833 1008297.gif 76b83c124dc74f3b9e0becd5dae610f4-d4btexv.jpg AAAADPPYcq0AAAAAAZYdUQ.jpg Aaa.jpg Aktarka.jpg B6b1953c35d95eaa6aba4db5b26ce127-d3e89dr.jpg Best friends by darlychan-d3z77d0.jpg Bjfgdgdsh.png Cherry blossoms by io boots-d3emvhk.jpg Dracul10.jpg Draculara-costume-zoom.jpg Draculaura-3.jpg Draculaura-monster-high-26104077-1172-1755.jpg Draculaura.jpg Draculaura and Clawd.png Draculaura by gifh-d2xw9ff.png Draculaura by heloiseg-d4hjvi0.jpg Draculaura close up by artgirlmisti-d30gvwq.jpg Galeria Draculaura.jpg|Draculaura|link=Draculaura Kakędasz.png trhteydfhgh.jpg|Rozczochrana Lala. 320810 10150306252982481 225525412480 8369299 655946616 n.jpg|Znowu Draculaura nfghfghfggggh.JPG|Z bliska 0111.jpg|Draculaura XD :) 011.jpg 1.jpg|Na I phona 000001.jpg 00000000.jpg 111.jpg 000.jpg 5y9i.png bjfgdgdsh.png 276432 210813275637811 683933 n.jpg|Draculaura z tym jedynym(Clawd...:-}) AAAADPPYcq0AAAAAAZYdUQ.jpg draculaura-3.jpg MH_MSN_draculaura.jpg monster-high-monster-high-club-16462982-300-400.jpg 3222a5b300218d0f4edf5a96.gif draculara-costume-zoom.jpg 673381833_1008297.gif Draculaura fff.jpg normal_1302021737.jpg|Torcik! draculaura_by_gifh-d2xw9ff.png 64b856690f29a4ca62d48fdd28c9eb5f-d32kel6.jpg Cherry blossoms by io boots-d3emvhk.jpg Time for sleep by danerboots-d4gweh1.jpg Best friends by darlychan-d3z77d0.jpg Tender kiss d and c two by childofwestwind-d4a0t67.jpg Gloom by sailorfirestar-d3gkxgn.jpg 595c0ea3d6fca8d32b62a3f5a7d7ed5b-d32mrm5.jpg Dracul10.jpg Lala.jpg STRÓJ LALI.jpg Lalcia.jpg draculaura_full_color_by_eviilminina-d35wtf8.jpg imagescak8dupt.jpg imagesca5fbwkp.jpg draculaura_in_tdi_by_nesilovesyou-d30ezla.jpg|Rodem z serii ,,Totalnej porażki" Gb-Draculura.JPG|Draculaura Gloom Beach Rysunek Draculaura and Clawd.png|Draculaura i Clawd ( zdjęcie z reklamy lalek) LALA.png|Draculaura w ubierankach wow!.jpg|MOC RÓŻU! XDXDXDXD!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 aktarka.jpg|POTOP RÓŻ!:-) I m not crying by jackanddannysgirl-d4fdb8i.jpg Draculaura close up by artgirlmisti-d30gvwq.jpg Ula d by amyhoi-d35ch64.jpg Draculaura sweet 1600 by fantazyme-d4khmk8.jpg Draculaura by heloiseg-d4hjvi0.jpg Draculaura sweet 1600 by kharis art-d4iu78d.jpg Monster-High-3D-monster-high-25142083-1300-1000.png Monster-High-3D-monster-high-25142058-1300-1000.png Monster-High-3D-monster-high-25142064-1086-1000.png|Draculaura 3D Monster-High-3D-monster-high-25203962-900-706.png|Cleo i Draculaura 3D Monster-High-3D-monster-high-25203970-900-551.png|Draculaura Diabełek 3D Images (89).jpg Images (48).jpg Pobrane (1).jpg 370db62c8ac5a4c25f848cfded0d8-d46sqe9.jpg Images (2).jpg 52fbaf8a0ef024955b643be8b4c2baa8-d2zc2lv.jpg images (6).jpg monster-high-draculaura_color_fb_4.jpg Zjemwas brothers.jpg Monsterhigh004.jpg Monster high got human high by xibira-d3ksfqe.jpg|W "ludzkiej" wersji 23456789062345678.JPG Draculaura-monster-high-26104077-1172-1755.jpg 76b83c124dc74f3b9e0becd5dae610f4-d4btexv.jpg Ghoulia-s-New-Look-monster-high-26428104-392-339.png Monster-High-HAPPY-1600-PARTY-monster-high-26481952-450-676.jpg Monster-High-HAPPY-1600-PARTY-monster-high-26481729-524-791.png Monster-High-HAPPY-1600-PARTY-monster-high-26481733-524-785.png MonsterHighSkullShores.jpg Draft lens15632401module155366501photo 1322058042Monster High Skull Shores.jpg 0074677512461 500X500.jpg Thumbnail.jpg Monster-High-Dead-Tired-monster-high-26263854-756-434.jpg Zdjęcie0359.jpg Zdjęcie0358.jpg Monster-High-HAPPY-1600-PARTY-monster-high-26481804-508-762.png Monster-High-HAPPY-1600-PARTY-monster-high-26481778-521-790.png Monster-High-HAPPY-1600-PARTY-monster-high-26481761-525-786.png Monster-High-HAPPY-1600-PARTY-monster-high-26481868-640-960.jpg Monster-High-HAPPY-1600-PARTY-monster-high-26481833-640-960.jpg Monster-High-HAPPY-1600-PARTY-monster-high-26481845-640-960.jpg Monster-High-HAPPY-1600-PARTY-monster-high-26481842-640-960.jpg Monster-High-HAPPY-1600-PARTY-monster-high-26481854-640-960.jpg Monster-High-Sweet-1600-monster-high-26909690-391-600.jpg Skull.jpg 405576_223142684437405_100002250250452_515036_2044085108_n.jpg DracDrac.png 72d40d6e68855b637f43fa80172382c0-d32kesc.jpg MHTHUMB3.jpg pink_christmas_by_empressblackwings-d348nqr.jpg 8d0a42d5ff2d6c764307ce69741ab885-d33rjo9.jpg (7).jpg|książka o draculaurze (9).png|draculaura prom night 1(91).png 1(96).jpg 1(95).jpg 1(94).jpg 1(93).jpg 4.jpg draculaura_by_fairytopiasenshi-d3ldxhs.png 306.png 294.png 297.png 299.png baby_draculaura_by_jadedragonne-d39dbuz.jpg monster-high-coloring-pages-231x300.gif Stroje Podstawowy Draculaura ma różową, zapinaną kamizelkę. Pod nią nosi czarną bluzkę z długim rękawem, a na końcu rękawów białe koronki. Białą spódniczkę i długie, czarne, błyszczące legginsy. Sięgające prawie do kolan , jasno różowe, zawiązywane buty na obcasach. Jej włosy są związane w dwa kuzyki. Kolczyki przypominają białe spinacze. Przy szyi ma kołnierz, a na nim naszyjnik z różowych diamentów ułożony na wzór kwiatów. Dawn of the dance School`s out W serii Gloom Beach ma różowy strój kompielowy z sercami. Sweet 1600 Draculaura ma "bombkowatą" sukienkę, różowo-czarno-białe buty na obcasach, długie, różowe kolczyki, włosy upięte w koczek, i również różowy diademik z serduszkiem. Dodatkiem do stroju jest (znowu) różowa torebeczka w dziwnym kształcie. thumb|Lalka Draculaura Sweet 1600 Pidżama Party Draculaura ma różowo-białą bluzeczkę z czarną kokardką. Rękawki są bufiaste z koronką, w białe kropki. Spodnie również różowe w kropki, mają w pasie i na końcach nogawek koronkę. Włosy ma upięte w dwa, wysokie, krótkie i sterczące kitki, związane ciemnoróżową wstążeczką. Naturalnie ma też opaskę na oczy! Time for sleep by danerboots-d4gweh1.jpg|W przybliżeniu Zzz.jpg lala♥.jpg|TO JEST PRAWDZIWA KAPITANKA Galeria strojów 00000000.jpg|DOTD Dracul10.jpg|SO Sweet-1600-Draculaura-Doll.jpg|Sweet 1600 Draculauramoh.png|Podstawowy 011.jpg|Fashion pack 0074677512461 500X500.jpg|Skull Shores Dead-Tired-Doll-Draculaura.jpg Kategoria:Draculaura Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Postacie w 1 serii Kategoria:Postacie w 2 serii Kategoria:Postacie o długich włosach Kategoria:Draculaura Kategoria:Clawdeen Wolf Kategoria:Jackson Jekyll Kategoria:Frankie Stein Kategoria:Dracula Kategoria:Clawd Wolf Kategoria:Postacie o włosach z pasemkami Kategoria:Hrabia Nietoperz Wspaniały Kategoria:Draculaura Sweet 1600 Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Książki Monster High Kategoria:Frankie Stein Kategoria:Sezon 2 Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:Seria School's Out Kategoria:Nieśmiertelne postacie Kategoria:Różnice kulturowe kłów i futer Kategoria:Wegenka Kategoria:Wegaterianizm Kategoria:Róż Kategoria:Różowe pasemka Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Wampir Kategoria:Dziewczyna z kucykami Kategoria:Czarny Kategoria:Krew